Sobredosis
by LidyMV
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki es una doctora internacionalmente conocida, que radica en la ciudad de Karakura. Sufre un incidente sumamente difícil, que afecta su vida, y casi le cuesta la vida de un paciente. Para no ser sancionada, se compromete a cuidar al paciente… ¿Qué le deparará a la Dra. Kuchiki?
1. Decline

**¡Hola de nuevo seguidores de Fanfiction! Lo prometido es deuda, mi imaginación ha volado una ves mas y ahora traigo esta historia :D Espero que sea de su agrado :D**

* * *

**Pov. Rukia**

Después de tres años de haberme graduado de la escuela de Medicina y tocar puertas en hospitales, esforzarme arduamente y desvelarme cubriendo centenares de guardias, yendo a decenas de cursos para aumentar mi conocimiento y dando lo mejor de mí para hacer lo que me apasiona, aquí estoy, en el hospital de Karakura, atendiendo decenas de casos diarios. Muchos podrían decir que estoy loca por dar tantas horas de mi vida a este hospital, pero no me importa, no hay nada más satisfactorio que salvar vidas y recibir un "Gracias" a cambio. Esta profesión me ha dado miles de alegrías, como sentirme plena, poder mantenerme a mí y a mis padres y darles la vida que se merecen, tener un esposo que me apoya, que está conmigo cumpliendo lo prometido en nuestros votos. En fin, soy feliz con lo que tengo, con episodios buenos y malos. Espero seguir así por mucho tiempo. Hoy es un día mas en el que atenderé mas casos, tal vez salve una vida en peligro o simplemente curé una enfermedad… comienza mi turno y estoy en la oficina revisando algunos pendientes.

- _Doctora Kuchiki, venga de inmediato, viene un herido de gravedad en un accidente automovilístico. – _Entra apresuradamente Nanao. Ella es mi mano derecha y prácticamente mi asistente. Tenemos buena química trabajando.

- _Voy de inmediato – _Salgo junto con ella, y mientras nos dirigimos a la sala de emergencias, ella me da los hechos y datos.

- _El paciente es un adulto de 35 años, con múltiples hemorragias y fracturas debido a un accidente automovilístico causado por otra persona en estado de ebriedad. Su estado es grave… - _Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, confirmé lo dicho por Nanao. Inmediatamente actúo, antes de que sea tarde para esta persona.

-_ ¡Preparen el quirófano de inmediato! ¡Preparen la anestesia! ¡Vamos, vamos! – _

- _¿Cree que sobreviva doctora? – _Pregunta uno de los paramédicos que trajo al herido.

- _No lo sé. Sus heridas son tan graves que será difícil. Pero tengo la esperanza de poder hacer algo significativo con él. Permiso, entro al quirófano –_

La situación en el quirófano se tornó crítica. Fue muy difícil tratar las heridas tan severas que presentaba, incluso tuvo muerte clínica una vez durante la operación, pero con el buen trabajo del personal, y después de casi cinco arduas horas en la sala de operaciones, logramos salvarle la vida al paciente. El resto ya dependerá de él y su instinto de supervivencia.

_- Listo, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por él. Ya se estabilizó. ¡Felicidades a todos, excelente trabajo! – _

_- Doctora Kuchiki, ¿Esta persona tiene probabilidades de sobrevivir? – _

_- Las "probabilidades" dicen que no, pero yo confío en el instinto de supervivencia del ser humano y los deseos de su entorno para su pronta recuperación. Nos puede dar una sorpresa. –_

_- Vaya, creo que por ese optimismo, usted tiene ese reconocimiento internacional – _Dice una de las enfermeras encargadas.

- _El reconocimiento internacional, solo es eso… reconocimiento. Creo que muchos comparten esa ideología mía. Lo importante es hacer esto con pasión. Bueno, ahora trasladen al paciente a terapia intensiva. Yo aviso a los familiares. – _

_- ¡Entendido! – _Dicen todo el personal del quirófano y hacen lo debido.

Como lo dije antes, siempre he pensado que el reconocimiento solo es algo simple, pero que de cierta forma sirve para poder cumplir de mejor manera nuestra obligación como médicos.

- _Buenas tardes, ¿Familiares del señor Gin Ichimaru?_ – Llego a la sala de espera.

- _Si… ¡Soy yo! – _Responde una joven hermosa, alta, ojos azules, un tanto hinchados por el llanto. Al parecer es su esposa. – _Soy Rangiku Ichimaru, su esposa. Dígame doctora, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposo? Por favor, dígame que está bien._

_- Su situación es grave en estos momentos, pero logramos estabilizarle. Veremos su evolución en estos días. Ahora más que nunca tenga fe en que su esposo sane. – _

Mientras le decía esas palabras, ella lloraba. Le entiendo, me imagino el dolor de tener a una persona tan cercana a ti al borde de la muerte. Una de las cosas más difíciles como médico es dar las malas noticias. Todos los médicos deseamos, o al menos la mayoría, que todos nuestros pacientes salieran sanos y salvos del hospital, pero no siempre es así, y ver la expresión de dolor de los familiares, es algo que al menos a mí hace saltar mi lado humano.

_- Gracias Doctora, por mantener a mi esposo aquí. –_

_- Se hace todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlo. Bueno, tengo que atender más casos, Permiso. – _

Y así pasó mi guardia, atendiendo muchos casos, revisando al Señor Ichimaru, y a una hora de terminar mi turno, pensé en la idea de visitar a mis padres en la ciudad vecina. No quisieron venir a Karakura por que no están acostumbrados a la vida de ciudad, así que les hice una casa nueva en el pueblo y les regale un auto.

- _Doctora Kuchiki… ¿Se puede? – _Tocan a la puerta.

- _Adelante Doctor Urahara – _El doctor Kisuke Urahara es el jefe de este hospital, y una de las personas que más me han ayudado. Fue mi profesor en la universidad y mi supervisor de prácticas. Todo lo aprendido en mayor parte es gracias a él.

_- Vine a felicitarte por tu trabajo con el Señor Ichimaru. Se está recuperando satisfactoriamente. Aunque no hay que cantar victoria aun. Yo me encargo de él en el siguiente turno, si quieres puedes retirarte – _

_- Pero aún me falta una hora de guardia – _Digo mirando extrañada el reloj

- _Por tu buen trabajo te cedo esa hora. Tomalo como "hora libre". Yo te cubro. – _Dice el Doctor mientras sale.

- _Gracias – _Dicho esto, regresa y asoma su mano en señal de "De nada"

Y fue así como termina la guarda del día de hoy, y con una hora de sobra, decido ir a visitar a mis padres con mayor razón. Así que tomo mis cosas y me encamino a mi auto, feliz de la vida. Al salir del hospital miro al cielo, el cual indica la proximidad de una gran tormenta, junto con un pequeño sentimiento de angustia, pero eso no impedirá que cumpla el objetivo de visitarlos.

Al subirme al auto, pongo mi USB en el estéreo y dejo actuar al reproductor con mi música favorita. Comienza algo intenso, la canción The Phantom Agony del grupo Epica, hace recordar mis tiempos en la preparatoria, las tareas, la universidad. Voy tranquilamente por la ciudad, y como aun no es hora pico, recorro la avenida sin interferencia alguna por el tráfico. Durante el trayecto, las primeras gotas de la tormenta empiezan a caer hasta hacer una tormenta, que sinceramente tenia años sin ver alguna con tal intensidad. Reduzco la velocidad y al entrar a la carretera, pongo mas precaución que nunca, para evitar algún accidente.

El camino al pueblo de mis padres es recorrer en línea recta la subida de una colina, y al ver esa colina a dos kilómetros de distancia, me hace emocionar, ya que eso significa que falta menos para ver a mi familia. Arrecia la tormenta, y reduzco aún más la velocidad, ya que ni con los limpiaparabrisas logro ver adecuadamente el camino. Afortunadamente no hay autos detrás de mío, así que me tomo mi tiempo cuando llego a la base de la colina.

- _¡Carajo! ¿Qué nunca terminará esta tormenta? – _

Al ir subiendo, hay algo en mí que no deja de inquietarme, como si supiera que algo no está bien. Comienzo a observar por todos lados para ver si no hay alguien observándome. No importa lo que haga, la sensación de preocupación y ansiedad va aumentando conforme avanzó.

Y al llegar a la cima, toda esa preocupación y angustia se descargaron en adrenalina y miedo. Es como si precisamente se me predestinara presenciar la catastrófica escena que estaba a punto de ocurrir…


	2. El comienzo del fin

**Seguidores de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y followers. Espero en un ratito mas tener "Terapia al corazón" o "La lista de Kurosaki" c: . Espero estas historias sean de su agrado. Y bueno... Aqui les dejo el cap. 2 c:**

* * *

- _No… no… no… - _Me digo en voz baja viendo hacia la parte baja de la colina - _¡NO! ¡No puede ser! – _Grito a mí misma y el miedo me invade.

Un camión baja a toda velocidad de la colina e intenta frenar, pero por efecto de la lluvia, las llantas resbalan y pierde totalmente el control, iniciando una carambola con al menos quince automóviles más, provenientes de los dos carriles. Hubo varios impactos de frente con demás autos. Esto es un desastre, he presenciado otros accidentes y esta es la primera vez que siento miedo al ver uno. Sé que algo no está bien en esto. Al impactarse dos automóviles de frente con un autobús termina la catástrofe. Después de eso, no se escucha más que la fuerte lluvia caer, y segundos después, las alarmas suenan, alguna gente gritando, esto de verdad es un total desastre.

Soy la única persona aquí para poder ayudar, y acelero como puedo a llegar a la escena de la tragedia. Inmediatamente enciendo las luces preventivas de mi carro, bajo los conos para evitar que pasé más gente, saco mi celular y llamo a emergencias, esperando que la tormenta no interfiera con la comunicación.

- _Vamos… vamos… ¿Nanao? Estoy en una gravísima emergencia, hubo una carambola en la carretera de la colina… Si… Te mando mi ubicación. Es urgente. Manden tantas ambulancias como puedan y comuniquen a los demás hospitales… Tengan cuidado con la tormenta… Gracias… - _Saco mi equipo médico ya empapada por la fuerte tormenta y me dirijo a la escena. Esto es un desastre, reviso uno… dos… tres carros y los pasajeros están muertos. Era imposible sobrevivir a una colisión de semejante magnitud. El cuarto carro se encuentra con dos chicas atrapadas y gritan desesperadamente.

- _¡Por favor sácanos! – _Decía una de ellas mientras empujaba la puerta, le hice la señal de "Ok" mientras veía por donde sacarlas. Intenté abrir la puerta con fuerza hasta que salieron.

- ¿_Están bien chicas? –_

_- ¡Si! – _Se abrazaban y me abrazaban agradeciéndome por haberles salvado.

- _¿Chicas, se sienten preparadas para ayudarme a rescatar sobrevivientes? – _Pregunté y las chicas aceptaron sin dudarlo. Al principio vi alrededor de quince automóviles en la carambola, pero ahora que vamos recorriendo la catástrofe, son más de veinte automóviles.

Las escenas son las de cualquier película gore. Veo y me da tremenda tristeza pensar en el hecho de informar a las familias que su padre, hijo, abuelo, tío o esposo ha fallecido en un accidente. Las chicas y yo rescatamos a quien pudimos, y estábamos a punto de ir a otro automovil cuando vi a lo lejos al menos quince ambulancias llegar. Tal parece que ellas son las que han tenido más suerte al salir ilesas.

- _Bien, ya llegaron las ambulancias. El resto déjenselo a los paramédicos. Vayan a revisarse con ellos. – _

_- Muchísimas gracias señorita – _

_- Soy Rukia Kuchiki – _

_- Muchas gracias, Rukia-san. Yo soy Karin Kurosaki y ella es mi hermana Yuzu. – _

_- Mucho gusto. Vayan ahora a revisarse, y muchas gracias por ayudarme. –_

Mientras las pequeñas Kurosaki iban con algún paramédico, volteé hacia el resto de los automóviles para la revisión. La lluvia no paraba y al voltear al suelo, comienza la materialización de lo que sería una pesadilla… La más grande de todas…

- _7… 4… Q… No… Esto no puede ser… - _Digo con voz incrédula, cortada. Recojo esa placa de auto del piso que me resulta tan horriblemente familiar, saco con las manos temblorosas y el corazón acelerado mi cartera mientras repito en mi mente una y otra vez un "No… no… no… no puede ser". Yo tengo una copia de la tarjeta de circulación del auto de mis padres cuando lo compré, para en caso de robo, pero jamás me imaginé que sería para verificar si mis padres estaban involucrados en este apocalíptico accidente.

- _¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las mismas malditas placas! – _Grite frustrada al mismo tiempo que tiré furiosa lo que tenía en mis manos. ¡Mis padres estaban involucrados en el accidente! Y en ese momento mi cordura se fue al carajo y busco desesperada el carro de mis padres.

- _¡Se supone que yo iría a visitarles! ¿Cómo diablos se involucraron en este accidente? Esperen… Esperen… ya voy a su rescate. – _Al voltear a mi derecha… a diez metros se encontraban tres autos, uno de ellos color rojo… ese era… ¡Ese era el carro! Su apariencia es como si Godzilla hubiera tomado el auto, lo hiciera "Bolita" y lo arrojara al árbol. Tenía miedo, ese carro no tenía condiciones como para que hubiera sobrevivido alguien y al revisarlo, la pesadilla seguía siendo tan real como esa desesperación, ese terror.

- _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! No puede ser… - _Ahí estaban ellos, mamá abrazaba a papá, y creía que estaban muertos, cuando uno de los dos reacciona.

- _Rukia… hija… saca a tu mamá de aquí… Ella puede salir… yo no… - _Dijo mi papá con el mayor volumen que le pudo dar a su voz

_- Papa, los voy a sacar a los dos… lo prometo – _Le dije con una voz invadida por el miedo. En ese tiempo no era la Dra. Kuchiki, era solo una Rukia, una humana que intentaba con toda sus fuerzas evadir esta pesadilla, terminarla.

Intenté sacar a mamá como pude, porque mi padre estaba atorado en el cinturón de seguridad, y al sacarla y recostarla en el piso, me percaté de que estaba inconsciente y desangrada, pero aun con signos vitales. Me sentía como una niña pequeña, intentaba hacer lo que podía pero mis movimientos eran torpes, temblorosos, y solo me puse a rogarle a mi madre que reaccionara.

- _¡Mama! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Mama! ¡No me dejes sola por favor! ¡Reacciona! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien venga aquí por favor!– _Gritaba desesperada una y otra vez mientras le aplicaba un torniquete para evitar una mayor hemorragia.

En ese momento mamá abre los ojos, ¡Me veía! ¡Mamá no me abandonaría! Me veía con sus hermosos ojos violetas que miraban erráticamente y se movían con una señal ya un tanto conocida por un médico, además de otros signos que anunciaban futuro fallecimiento.

"¿Es una mentira, cierto?... Mamá no tiene esos signos, yo la salvaré… Rukia Kuchiki salvará a su madre… Ella estará bien… Sí, yo la voy a salvar". Repetía eso mi lado emocional mientras que el lado racional y médico me decían todo lo contrario.

- _Hi… ja… -_

_- No… no… mamá. No te muevas… vas a estar bien… ¡Ayuda por favor!... –_

_- No... Ruki… mi… niña – _Decía con voz demasiado forzada. Como si hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder pronunciar esas pocas palabras – _Tú y yo… sabemos… que no… hay… remedio… Ya perdí… mucha… sangre… -_

_- Shhh… mamá… calma… todo estará bien – _En este punto no paraba de llorar.

_- Kia… rescata… a… tu papá… -_

_- No digas esas cosas mamá… estarás bien… te llevaré a ti y a papá a la playa cuando se repongan – _Aun no aceptaba que mi mamá estaba diciendo sus últimas palabras.

- _Kia, te amo… cariño… te cuidaré… allá… gracias… por… estos… años… _- Y mientras me decía eso, sonreía al mismo tiempo que soltaba lágrimas. Yo apretaba su mano y en ese momento dejé de sentir ese ligero apretón que venía de ella.

- _No mamá… mamá… ¡Mamá! ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡Mama! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!... ¡Mamá! ¡Te necesitamos papá y yo! ¡Mamá! – _Le gritaba y la vida se me iba en ello. – _Tu vivirás… mamá… yo te traeré de vuelta y te llevaré a ti y a papá a la playa… - _En ese momento perdí un poco de mi cordura y estabilidad emocional y empecé a hacerle RCP a mi madre.

- _¡Vamos!... ¡Vamos! ¡Tú vivirás!... ¡Vamos!... – _Ahora no hay tiempo para mi… solo las ganas de traer a mi mamá de vuelta.

**Pov. Ise Nanao**

Al llegar a donde la Dra. Kuchiki me había dicho, todos nos sorprendimos por la magnitud de la catástrofe.

- _Bien, esto es un desastre. Las unidades 45, 89 y 28 desplieguen hasta el fondo, 91, 27 y 50 a mitad, los demás desde el inicio. Nanao, tu busca a Kuchiki. – _El Doctor Urahara da las órdenes de operación del desastre.

_- Está bien. –_

Yo iba en el grupo con el jefe Urahara y su esposa Yoruichi. Al bajar de las ambulancias me dispuse inmediatamente a buscar a la Dra. Kuchiki. Solo veía gente herida, muerta, y esta horripilante lluvia que no cesaba. En mi camino, me encontré una cartera tirada y unas placas.

- _Esta cartera… ¡Es de la doctora! Esto no está bien. – _Y al voltear a la orilla veo a aproximadamente veinte metros de distancia a alguien dando RCP a algún herido, y conforme me acerco, identifico inmediatamente a la Doctora Kuchiki.

- _Doctora… ¿Cómo está el…? –_

_- ¡Vamos Mamá! ¡Vamos!... –_

Interrumpí abruptamente mi pregunta al ver esta escena, los ojos de la Doctora estaban nublados, lloraba, con sus manos llenas de sangre y estaba haciendo de manera incorrecta el RCP. ¡Es la madre de la doctora Rukia!

- _¡Doctora Kuchiki!... ¡Doctora Kuchiki!... – _Intentaba hacerle reaccionar pero sin éxito, e ignorada. Ahí fue cuando me percaté que la Doctora estaba en Shock por la muerte de su madre, y el RCP era para "intentar" salvarla. Prendí la radio y solicité la asistencia del Doctor Urahara.

- _¿Qué pasó Nanao? ¿Dónde está Kuchiki? –_

_- Doctor, la madre de la Doctora Kuchiki está involucrada en el accidente. Al parecer ya falleció y la Doctora no sé cuánto tiempo lleva dándole RCP. Está en shock total. –_

_- ¿Que? Dame tu ubicación Nanao. –_

_- Estoy a veinte metros de un tráiler de mudanzas. Fuera de la carretera, con varios árboles. –_

_- Vamos de inmediato – _Cuelga.

Quiero ayudar a la Doctora, así que le intento hablar.

- _Docto… - _Digo mientras toco su hombro e intento levantarle.

- _¡Alejate! ¡Estoy salvando a mi madre! – _

Reviso para ver si hay alguien más en el automóvil y ahí estaba el padre de la Doctora.

_- Lleva más de quince minutos así. –_

_- Calma señor Kuchiki, ahorita llegan a sacarlo –_

_- Íbamos camino a visitar a Rukia, y de repente ese camión – _

_- Tranquilícese, en un momento le sacamos –_

_- Hisaki dio la vida por mí, y aun así los dos dejaremos a Rukia –_

_- ¿Qué dice? –_

_- No sobreviviré señorita. –_

_- No diga eso. Su hija le necesitará más que nunca –_

_- Lo sé, pero el destino es caprichoso y quiere que los dos dejemos a Rukia. No sé qué será de mi hija… No quiero dejarle… -_

_- No la dejará, le ayudaremos._

_- ¡Nanao! – _Llega el doctor Urahara con la doctora Yoruichi y otros cinco.

- _Doctor… -_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? – _Pregunta la Doctora Yoruichi preocupada

_- Quince minutos… o más. Cuando llegué ya estaba así. –_

_ - Permítanme. Los demás, saquen al señor del auto – _Dice el Doctor Urahara.

Que doloroso es ver a alguien así.

**Pov. Rukia Kuchiki**

- _¡Vamos mamá! ¡Vamos! -_

Esos minutos me han desconectado del mundo. No veo reaccionar a mi madre, pero no dejo de intentar, mi amor hacia esta mujer me impiden dejarle morir así como así.

- _¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia! – _

_- Doctor, yo salvaré a mi madre… Deme otro minuto más por favor… - _

_- ¡Rukia! – _Grita el Doctor mientras sostiene mi mano – _Ya es suficiente. Ya déjala._

- _¡Suélteme! ¡Yo la salvaré! -_

- _¡Basta Rukia! – _Me carga y me separa de mi madre. Yo pataleo e intento safarme como puedo para continuar dando RCP al cuerpo ensangrentado de mi madre.

- _¡No! ¡Yo debo salvarla!... ¡La necesito! ¡Doctor!_... _¡Suelteme! ¡Suelte…!... – _En ese momento, la cruda realidad viene a mí como un montón de rocas aplastando mi cuerpo. La Doctora Yoruichi soltó una bofetada a mi mejilla para hacerme reaccionar.

- _¡Basta Rukia! Acéptalo, tu madre falleció. Tu padre sigue con vida, intenta rescatarle a él. Nosotros estamos aquí contigo y te apoyaremos. –_

Dejo de patalear y forcejear para intentar salvarle, y caigo de rodillas, me derrumbo totalmente ante el cuerpo sin vida de mi madre.

- _¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla! ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti? – _Gritaba mientras Yoruichi me abrazaba. No hay abrazo que desee ahora más que nunca que el de mi mamá. Yo iba precisamente a verles, saludarles, pero aquí estoy, presenciando su muerte.

- _¡Doctor Urahara! Logramos sacar al señor del auto, pero tiene hemorragia interna, necesitamos llevarlo de urgencia._

_- Llévenle, en un minuto estoy – _Da la orden el Doctor Urahara mientras veo como mi padre es llevado en una camilla. – _Rukia, toma una decisión ahora, te quedas con tu madre hasta que vengan los Forenses o vienes a salvar a tu padre que está grave._

_- Doctor… - _Pienso mientras veo una vez más el cuerpo de mi madre sin vida – _Voy con usted._

_- Vamos Kuchiki._

Subo a la ambulancia con todos y llevamos a mi padre al hospital, que aunque consciente, luce una mala expresión en su cara, mirándome con una expresión de "Discúlpame". En los veintiocho años que tengo, no había visto una expresión así en el… en Soujun Kuchiki.

- _Papá, tú no tienes la culpa. Es el maldito destino que nos arrebató a mamá. Yo te salvaré papá–_

_- No es eso hija… - _

_- Llegamos al hospital – _Interrumpe Urahara – _Yoruichi, llama a Cirugía, que esterilicen el primer quirófano y preparen todo para una cirugía._

_- Entendido – _

_- Doctor Urahara… - _Le digo con intenciones de entrar en acción, mientras mi padre va bajando de la ambulancia – _Entro con usted. _

_- No Kuchiki, no estás bien emocionalmente. –_

_- Doctor Uraha… - _

_- No, Kuchiki. Tú espera en la sala. – _

Y vi a todos alejarse y entrar al hospital, mientras que yo me dirigía a la sala de espera del hospital. ¿Quién diría, que hasta hace apenas unas horas, la señora Rangiku Ichimaru estaba aquí, y ahora estoy yo?

- _Por favor papá, sal de esta – _

Pasa una hora… dos horas… dos y media y estoy vuelta loca. Ya he ido varias veces a lavarme la cara y la desesperación me invade, no sé qué es de mi padre.

**Pov. Kisuke Urahara**

**+++++ FLASHBACK +++++**

**- **_Kisuke… cuida de mi hija – _Me dice Soujun mientras aplicaba la anestesia

- _¿De qué hablas, emo? Yo te salvaré y estarás como si nada, confía en mí. – _

_- Cuídala… por favor. – _Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer por la anestesia

**+++++ FIN FLASHBACK +++++**

Estas hemorragias son bastante graves. Tengo que rescatar al padre de Kuchiki. La cirugía lleva más de dos horas y somos terriblemente sorprendidos por algo que no venía registrado en su historial clínico.

- _Doctor, el paciente entra en paro – _

_- ¿Qué? Desfibrilador ahora._

_- Si doctor._

_- Vamos Soujun… vamos… - _Le digo mientras preparo el desfibrilador.

_- Uno… dos… tres… ¡Despejen! – _

_- Ritmo cardiaco vuelve, doctor – _

_- Está bien, gracias – _

- _Revisen afecciones cardiacas por favor – _

Mientras se hacía un examen rápido, Soujun recae en paro.

- _Doctor, se descubrió una afección cardiaca en el paciente, es crónico. –_

_- ¿Qué diablos…? –_

_- Doctor Urahara, el paciente no resistirá la operación. El doctor que lo había revisado hoy recién descubrió esa afección, por eso no estaba en el historial clínico– _

_- Hagan lo que puedan, sálvenlo. – _

Pasaron cinco, seis, siete minutos intentando reanimar a Kuchiki, pero era demasiado tarde. Esa maldita afección nos impidió salvarle la vida.

- _Despe… - _Intentaba una vez más reanimarle, pero fui interrumpido.

_- Ya basta, Kisuke_. _Es todo_ – Dicho eso de Yoruichi, suspiro enormemente y ahora pienso en cómo decirle esto a Rukia.

- _¿Hora del deceso? – _Pregunto con cierta angustia.

- _Once y veintisiete de la noche – _

_- ¿Quién se lo dice? – _Pregunta Yoruichi. El equipo de médico y enfermeras tienen cierta decepción en sus rostros por esto.

- _Voy yo, Yoruichi. – _Trago saliva al decir esto. No sé cómo va a reaccionar Rukia, pero tendré que hacerlo.

Voy por el pasillo a la sala de espera y estoy que me jalo los cabellos de la desesperación. No pude salvar a su padre, su madre muere ante sus ojos, y presencia la catástrofe. ¿Cómo haré para apoyarle?

- _Kuchiki, buenas noches. – _Le miro con angustia. Ella está más tranquila, pero perdida en su mundo, sigue sin creer en la pesadilla. Es como si en este rato construyera un gran edificio de cristal, con ese cristal de "Esperanza" de al menos querer estar con su padre. Y yo seré una gran bola demoledora que destruirá ese edificio.

**Pov. Rukia Kuchiki**

Veo al doctor Urahara después de casi tres horas y lo único que deseo hacer es escuchar que mi padre está bien. Mi mundo y su estabilidad dependen solo de esa noticia.

- _Doctor Urahara, ¿Cómo está mi padre? – _Y en ese momento, regresa una punzada al corazón, como si en mi mundo, después de sobrevivir al apocalipsis, me llegara el juicio final. Sé que algo no está bien con esto. –

_- Kuchiki… Yo… - _Ese silencio de malas noticias. Parece que las cosas están mal.

- _¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Mi padre quedo en coma? ¿Paralítico? ¿Necesita sangre? Todo tiene solución, si es eso no importa, yo estaré con el… le cuidaré hasta que esté bien – _Imploraba que fuera algo menor lo que sucediera, y no lo que no tenía solución. Comencé a llorar.

- _Kuchiki… tu padre… ha muerto – _

Y esto es el comienzo del fin de mi vida.


	3. Último adiós

**Hey! Cumpliendo con lo prometido... :3 Mas tarde subo "Terapia al corazón"**

- _Tu padre ha muerto –_

En este punto mi mundo ya es un desastre. Todas las esperanzas murieron, como mis padres. Solo deseaba despertar de ese mal sueño, tan doloroso… tan surreal.

- _Basta de bromas – _Digo un tanto alterada mientras las lágrimas salen – _Eso no es verdad, él está bien. Papá está en el quirófano, esperándome… - _Empiezo a caminar rodeando la pequeña mesa que se encuentra en la sala de espera al quirófano.

- _No Rukia, yo… -_

_- ¡Es mentira! El me espera… - _Grito y, por impulso emocional, me abalanzo a querer entrar al quirófano, ver a mi padre y confirmar que el Dr. Urahara me "miente".

- _¡No! Rukia, tú no puedes pasar… - _Me atrapa por la cintura mientras yo pataleo e intento zafarme – _Rukia, esto es difícil, yo…_

_- ¡Déjame pasar! –_

_- No puedes – _Sigue el forcejeo.

-_ ¡Él no está muerto! – _

_- ¡Lo está! –_

_- ¡No! ¡No lo está!... ¡No lo está! –_

En ese momento sale la Doctora Yoruichi y ve el forcejeo entre su esposo y yo.

- _¡Déjame entrar! –_

_- Rukia, no puedes, ya lo pasaron a la otra sala. – _Dice Urahara.

- _¡Sáquenlo de ahí! ¡Él no está…! –_

_- Lo está, Kuchiki… - _Me dice Yoruichi con la mirada objetiva de un médico. Ahí comprendí las cosas. Caigo de vuelta a la realidad, y miro hacia mis ropas ensangrentadas. – _Si, tus padres están ahora muertos. No estás cenando con ellos, riendo, platicando… Lo siento, ellos ya no están aquí. – _

Vuelven a salir las lágrimas, esas lágrimas tan llenas de realidad como de dolor.

- _Kuchiki, lo siento mucho. – _Se disculpa Urahara.

- _Me cuesta aceptar la verdad –_

_- Te llevamos a casa… - _Sugiere Yoruichi – _Necesitas un baño, estás llena de sangre, y también necesitas relajarte._

Al llegar a casa, no estaba mi esposo, y Yoruichi me manda directo al baño mientras me buscaba algo de ropa. Abro la regadera y al entrar en ella, el piso se tinta de color marrón…

- _Esa es la sangre de mamá… -_

Necesito tanto un abrazo, así que me coloco en cuclillas y me abrazo a mí misma…

- _Mamá, papá… ¿Por qué ustedes? –_

_._

_._

_._

**Pov. Yoruichi**

**- **_Le daré unas vacaciones, para que supere esto. Además necesitará de todo nuestro apoyo – _Dice Kisuke al entrar al cuarto de Rukia.

- _¿Qué es eso? – _Pregunté al ver un sobre blanco en la cama.

- _Deja ahí, querida. Tal vez es una cuenta o algo que no debes ver. Mejor busca ropa para Kuchiki. –_

_- Meow, cariño, no me reprendas. – _Y al abrir la puerta del armario lo vi bastante vacío. - _¿Por qué solo hay ropa de Ku…? -_

_- ¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Kisuke, Esa carta es del esposo de Kuchiki, pasármela. –_

_- Querida, la curiosidad mata al gato – _Y le arrebato la carta de las manos. La abro y leo el contenido.

- _Rukia… este matrimonio ya… no… -_

_- ¿Qué dice? – _Pregunta Kisuke algo confundido y yo suspiro antes de leerle la carta en voz alta.

_- "Rukia, tenemos tres años de matrimonio, y he sido sumamente feliz con ello, pero creo que esto ya no va a funciona. Entiendo tu esfuerzo por darle a todo esto y a esta relación, pero hay cosas inevitables. Me he enamorado, y no hay vuelta a eso. Te quiero, pero solo eso. Sé que no soy merecedor de tu perdón y por eso me desapareceré de tu vida. Se feliz, tienes una familia hermosa que te apoya. En unos días te llega los papeles para el divorcio." ¡Ahhh! Es un hijo de puta… -_

_- Nena, no debemos mostrarle eso a Rukia. Dudo que pueda soportar tanto. –_

_- ¿Pero qué diablos le vamos a decir? Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta –_

_- Inventar algo, no se… ¿Un viaje de negocios? –_

_- Por ahora, pero se enterará en algún momento. No sé qué pecado está pagando Rukia, pero esto es demasiado. Le llevaré la ropa al baño. –_

_- Ve. –_

El pensar en esta situación tan fuerte para ella, e intentar ponerme en sus zapatos, es doloroso. Pero no tanto como el dolor que ella ahora siente.

- _Kuchiki, dejaré aquí tu ropa –_

_- Gracias, Doctora Yoruichi. –_

Dejo las cosas y me alejo. En la sala veíamos Kisuke y yo como le íbamos a explicar que su esposo se había ido. Cinco minutos después, sale Rukia cambiada y se sienta con nosotros.

- _Rukia, me tomé la libertad de prepararte un te – _Dice Kisuke.

- _Gracias – _

_- Doctor… ¿De qué murió mi padre? – _Pregunta Kuchiki, ya un tanto más calmada…

- _Una enfermedad en el corazón. Al parecer se la detectó el doctor de tu pueblo hace dos o tres días. Antes de entrar al quirófano, intentó decírmelo, pero no entendí. De todas formas, no iba a resistir la cirugía. –_

_- Ya veo –_

_- Ya le informé a tus hermanos. En dos horas tal vez están listos los cuerpos de tus padres –_

Se oye el timbre y al abrir la puerta, entran Byakuya y Riruka, sus hermanos.

- _Riruka, espe… - _Dice el hermano de Kuchiki y la chica de cabello rosado va directo hacia Rukia.

- _¡Rukia! – _Se oye el grito antes de soltar una bofetada.

- _Oh no… - _

_._

_._

_._

**Pov. Rukia.**

Todo sucede en cámara lenta desde que veo a Riruka forcejeando con Byakuya y se acerca a mí para abofetearme. Siempre ha sido una chica un tanto caprichosa y terca, un tanto hiriente, con su temperamento fuerte e impulsivo. Nuestra relación siempre fue un tanto tormentosa y llena de comparaciones de su parte. Hicimos al mismo tiempo trámites para la escuela de medicina, pero ella no fue admitida, lo que le causó un mayor rencor hacia mí.

**_- _**_¡Tu estuviste ahí! ¡Tú los viste morir!... ¿De qué te sirvieron todos estos años de estudio y tu tan conocida reputación? – _Esta última parte resaltada con sarcasmo - _¡Yo si los hubiera salvado!_

_- No tienes… - _Intento dar una explicación a sus acusaciones en vano.

- _¡Callate! ¡No tienes derecho! Mis padres lo dieron todo por ti, se sacrificaron noches enteras para pagar tus estudios… ¿Y con eso pagas? ¿Solo te convertiste en médico para verles morir? –_

_- ¡Basta Riruka! Vamonos… - _Le dice Byakuya mientras él y Yoruichi la llevan fuera.

- _Tiene razón. Si hubiera salvado a mis padres, yo… -_

_- Kuchiki… Recuerda lo que te enseñé, no siempre se puede salvar al mundo, aunque seas el mejor médico del mundo. – _Me dice Urahara.

A partir de ahí, todo sucedió tan rápido. Tres horas después entregaron los cuerpos de mis padres y fueron llevados a la funeraria. Asistieron familia, compañeros, amigos y demás gente que manifestó su apoyo. Riruka no paró de hablar pestes de mí, pero le ignoraban, Byakuya, por el contrario, estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo. Estaba totalmente distraída, recordando todos los buenos momentos con mis padres y asimilando todo esto.

- _"Hija, prometo cuidarte desde allá arriba…" – _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi madre… - _"Hasta luego, Kia" – _Dijo mi padre. Ahora solo veo dos cajas que contienen sus cuerpos, o lo que alguna vez fueron.

Llego a mi casa, después del último adiós a mis padres, y una sensación de vacío me invade. Shukuro está de viaje y no regresará en unos días más, o eso me dijeron Urahara y Yoruichi. Me pierdo en mis recuerdos, y en como dos días atrás se ponía punto final a mi diario de recuerdos con mis padres. Preparé muchas veces a mis pacientes o sus familiares para la muerte, pero olvidé hacerlo conmigo.

Miro la cantina fijamente, y comienzo a creer que el alcohol, como en las heridas físicas, es capaz de desinfectar y eliminar lo "Malo" de una herida… ¿Lo será? Tomo una botella y bebo un poco. Una sensación cálida me invade, y me agrada tanto que continuo tomando una y otra vez. Poquísimas veces he probado el alcohol, pero ninguna de esas ocasiones, se sentía tan bien como ahora.

- _Solo deseo eliminar todo esto… -_


End file.
